


Magic in Metal

by himitsutsubasa



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M, Nanotechnology, Prodigies, Psuedoscience, Small Country, prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himitsutsubasa/pseuds/himitsutsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur looked bemused as Merlin drew a blood sample. It was strange to see his blood outside of his body. And much stranger that this person he had only known for five minutes was drawing it out of him. </p><p>A ProdigyNanotechnologist!Merlin and Prince!Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Magic in metal

Arthur looked bemused as Merlin drew a blood sample. It was strange to see his blood outside of his body. And much stranger that this person he had only known for five minutes was drawing it out of him.

Arthur stared at the plastic tube still sticking out of his arm. "Why do you need that?"

Merlin shook his head. "I can't tell what's wrong with the bots if I don't see them." The dark haired nanotechnologist didn't look up from his microscope.

Arthur felt like bolting right then and there. His father hated nanotechnology. As king of Camelot he only barely concealed his resentment. But he didn't stop physicians from pumping the thing he hated into the son he loved if it meant saving his life.

And for that Arthur was grateful.

If it hadn't been the smart thinking of some bystander he would have been dead. That kid had pumped a shot of those things into his body along with a heavy dose of morphine. The first bots had been the ones that saved him. The rest had sped up recovery to day zero.

Now, it was all the better. If anything went wrong, his system of bots sent an automated email to the secret service or his physician, Gaius, whichever needed to know.

The bots also helped him. They reduced the amount of lactic acid (was that what Gaius called it?) in his muscles. All Arthur recalled was that they prevented his muscles from tiring and overheating. The bots also fought off disease. No more colds for the Princeling.

Merlin scribbled some notes and put the Petri dish in the refrigerator that, Arthur noted with disgust, contained other marked samples and a pineapple. The pineapple was just strange.

"Don't bother. It was a welcome gift from my land lord." Clearly this Merlin was psychic. Another thing his father hated.

"Gaius gave you a pineapple?" Arthur gingerly removed the tube after a glance at Merlin. Merlin, only glancing at the tube, nodded.

"Yes, he was under the impression I liked them. Actually, I loathe them. But as always my mother's handwriting is in decipherable."

This was Merlin Emrys the reputable nanotechnologist that was top of his field. His mother, hand writing and all, must be so proud. Merlin ignored Arthur's attempts to question (or interrogate depending of which one you asked) him.

"The simple answer is that it is a programming clash." Merlin explained it and then re-explained it using words of three syllables or less. His eyes never left the screen of code.

Arthur processed that. "So you're saying that the reason why I feel like something is tearing me apart is a bot fight?"

"That is the gist of it. You know as a prince you are fairly slow." Merlin was tapping away at his laptop looking at some complicated code still. Arthur ignored the comment.

"How does that even work?"

"One set of bots, the first set, is extremely advanced. It is designed to save a person from the brink of death. From the looks of it, it is a medical text book in a chip. That thing could save you even if you were clinically dead in every aspect."

Merlin frowned and continued, "The second is less advanced but very violent. It is used to attack cancers. They were fighting to keep you in recovery, but recently they had no need to fix anything. When did these headaches start?"

That was the longest bit that Arthur had ever heard the man say besides the stuff he didn't understand.

"About a month after I was out of rehab."

"You were in rehabilitation?" The techie stared at the computer screen so intensely Arthur was surprised the computer didn't have a meltdown then and there. What it felt like to have that gaze on him? Tearing him apart? He shivered at the thought.

"I was completely crushed by a falling building. Of course I was in rehab." This was actually annoying. The man spent more time looking at code than at his patient.

"Yes well, that would explain why the bots started acting up." Merlin frowned. "Prince, we're you by any chance in the Avalon collapse?"

"Yes, Merlin." Arthur expected that his nano physician would know about it. The bloody genius wasn't as well informed as he expected. "Didn't you read the file?"

Merlin looked at him. He didn't correct Arthur's use of his given name. "File? Oh." Merlin dug one out hastily from under a pile of notepads. How the room managed to get so messy in a day was beyond Arthur. And he was a slob at heart. Just ask the maid.

"Sorry. On the hunt for something earlier. Your sister wanted to know more about nanotechnology. I gave her the beginner's book." Arthur shuddered and hoped Morgana was just going through a phase. The creases in Merlin's brows just deepened.

"Arthur Pendragon?"

"Yes." Merlin didn't know his name? What kind of physician was he?

Merlin's face took on a warm loving look. It was frankly adorable. Too bad it was aimed at the computer. (Though after that stare, it probably deserved it.) "Ah. That explains the coding style. You owe me one, Prince."

Arthur awkwardly crossed his arms. "Just how do I owe you one?"

"I was the one who pumped you full of metal." He said it so nonchalantly that Arthur was bewildered. Merlin resumed scrolling through the code. It was kind of like watching a parent reunite with a child they didn't know they had.

When his conversation skills returned (heck when his speech skills returned) he asked, "How?"

Merlin still had the sweet, warm look on his face. "Every bot has a style. This wasn't generic save your life. These are highly productive bots that would cost a fortune to buy. Looking at this code, I automatically thought this is a proper genius. Young and inexperienced but genius. It reminded me of my younger self really."

That was impossible. Merlin was what? Twenty? That's what his Facebook said. Then again, the bloke had a degree from Oxford and another from Yale and three articles in world famous journals to his name.

Arthur's voice turned gruff. "Are you tooting your own horn? And how did you not recognize you work the first time around?"

Merlin blushed, the color tinting his cheeks. "A little, and can you recognize that one girl you kissed at a club years after you went your separate ways? I wrote this code back in college. My style has changed since then."

Merlin continued with an air of superiority to rival any king's. "This code is presumptuous and a little unreliable, but that makes it impossible to hack. It had all the hallmarks of genius and youth. I was a noob and I've had hundreds of projects in other kingdoms since then."

"That sounds like the weirdest analogy I have ever heard. But it makes sense. I'll give you that." Arthur interjected a sigh. "How do I stop this?"

Merlin got out of his chair and started moving stuff around. "I have a purger around here somewhere."

A pile of books was lifted with strength Merlin shouldn't have. More were stacked in other places. Papers were tossed into the waste paper basket. None ended up on the shelf or in the file cabinet. Arthur interrupted the sudden housecleaning, asking, "Purger?" It sounded so much more painful than it was. Probably.

"It removes nano-bots from a person's body. I hook you up. You bleed out and the blood gets returned to you. This will only take a few minutes." Yep. Thanks, Merlin.

Arthur blinked. All the bots. Gone. His father would tell him to go for it.

He wasn't his father.

"Is there any way to keep some of the bots?" Merlin looked up.

"Yes. There is a setting for that. Do you want it?" He didn't need Arthur's answer to that. "I'll start it up. Which set do you want to keep?"

"Whichever is more useful?"

Merlin smirked. "That would be my set. They are the ones giving you most of the benefits you enjoy."

Arthur crinkled his nose. "So I'll be walking around with a little piece of you in me?" That sounded so much sappier than he thought it would.

"Yes," Merlin deadpanned.

"Fine." Merlin started adjusting the knobs and punching buttons. Then he stabbed a needle in to an artery and another into a vein. The machine started up and Arthur felt the blood get sucked out of his body and put back in. It was unnerving.

"Relax." And Arthur tried. A firm hand rested over his own. Merlin held his hand for the rest of the treatment, which took all in all two minutes.

Merlin unhooked him from the machine letting go if his hand in the process. His hands lingered over Arthur's arm for a second before retreating. The touch was electric, even after the touch was gone. Arthur had no illusions that it was just a lapse of logic or stupidity.

He rubbed his arm. "Don't tell anyone about this. My father will murder me."

Merlin's voice betrayed a grin. "Which one? You being afraid of your blood being taken, the bots are still in you, or that I held your hand?"

"All three. I will make your life hell." Arthur's voice dropped to what he hoped was a growl. It was more of a purr.

"If I have to do routine maintenance on you, which will include blood drawings, it already will be. Besides I have no desire to tell your father or my boss that I have been having crowning moments of endearment with the prince of Camelot. I have no desire to be mistaken as gay again." Merlin dumped the metallic beads, presumably bots, into the rubbish bin.

Arthur smiled. Then he realized something.

"Mistaken for gay?"

"Yes." Merlin appeared to be burying the purger in papers.

"So you aren't gay."

"Yes." Merlin paused in his work to look up.

"You're straight." Arthur reiterated.

"If you are trying to persuade yourself that this isn't happening and that I may love you eventually, you have another thing coming," Merlin said. Arthur realized exact how he sounded at that moment.

"I'm bisexual by the way." Merlin's lips twitched into a phantom smile as he said that. Arthur's heart beat a little more quickly.

Instead, he asked, "Are we done?"

Merlin was back to his laptop. "Yes. I'll see you next week for another appointment. I want to implement a few changes to the program."

Arthur left the room a little dazed. Merlin Emrys was something new. And his heart didn't stop beating. It was the bot loss.

He looked back at the figure hunched over the laptop.

Just the bot loss.


	2. Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A comprehensive guide to Camelot. 
> 
> Introduction and Conclusion by Katharine Walker.

**Introduction**

Over many years, the royal family of Camelot has changed in many ways. However, none is as interesting as the current brood. In the 21st century, which is rife with new technologies, the royal family has taken a much more interesting turn. I have compiled this encyclopedic article on the era in which they live. It features events, places, people, and terminology. I dearly hope that is comprehensive guide will make the events much more real.

And I hope you will visit my lovely home country,

Katherine Walker, romance novelist and lifelong resident of Camelot

* * *

**Terminology**

Bot – (n.) short for robot

Nanobot – (n) short for nano-robot

Nanotech – (n) short for nanotechnology

* * *

**Locations**

_Avalon Center_

The Avalon Center was the cultural hub of Camelot. Traveler’s offices (similar to an embassy excepting that they deal only with stranded travelers and stolen goods) are located along with many multi-cultural restaurants, fashion boutiques, and curio stores. The large building also contained a theater, art gallery, and museum that featured works international works in their original languages. It is an international landmark because of its dramatic post-modern design and eco-friendly habits. It was designed by Gaius Wilson at the height of his career.

 _Camelot_  

Camelot is a small kingdom roughly the size of Andorra. It is located on an island between Ireland and The United Kingdom. Camelot is ruled by a constitutional monarchy, the king being Uther Pendragon.  Prime Minister is Kilgharrah Drake, who won by a land slide of thirty percent of popular vote over his competitors. Kilgharrah is part of the labor party and sympathetic to the hard working middle class.

Camelot does not have any major exports. It is a strictly commercial nation. However, it has one of the highest standards of living in Europe. The average household of two adults and 2.3 children has an income twenty-five percent higher than the world average. Camelot has the highest learning standards in the world. Their students have graduated to work at CERN and other scientific centers. Other residents, Such as Guinevere Leodegrance, the children’s writer, move on to become leaders in their fields. The secretary of finance, Hunith Emrys, mother of Merlin Emyrs, world renowned nanotechnologist, has structured the nation’s finances as to make them the strongest creditor nation in the northern hemisphere.

Camelot was established as a Celtic outpost 500 CE. It won independence in 1439 and was known as Cearleon until 1825 when it renamed itself Camelot. It avoided conflict in World War One and World War Two. Camelot joined the United Nations in 1964, after the death of King Evian. Camelot Joined the European Union in 1973, alongside the United Kingdom. Recently, the country has launched an attack against Mercia for bombing the Avalon Center.

The national language is English, though you will find many of the residents speak more than one language, German being the popular choice as it is taught in schools. Camelot has a supportive stance on all intellectual and physical advances.

_University of Oxford_

The University of Oxford is located in the United Kingdom and dates back to 1096.

_Yale_

Yale is a well-known medical university located in the United States.

* * *

**Events**

(Taken from news articles, reporters, historians, and Wikipedia)

 _The Death of Igraine Pendragon nee Tintagel_  

It was a sad day in history when the Royal publicist told the already anxious nation that Queen Igraine died in childbirth. King Uther went into mourning for the traditional hundred days but continued to wear only black for many years after. Igraine was the beloved of the residents of Camelot. She was born in the middle class of the country and earned a scholarship to the Royal Academy of Camelot, where she met the then Prince Uther. They fell in love and married at the age of twenty-three (he was twenty five). He became king later that year. To many of the middle class, she is a true Cinderella story. She died at the young age of twenty-eight. Her son, Arthur survives her and is Crown Prince of Camelot. The Royal Academy of Camelot has a scholarship in her name, the most famous acceptant being Dr. Merlin Emrys. Every year, on the day of her death, the song Green Sleeves is played on national television with a moment of silence to commemorate the humble queen who was taken too soon. Her face can be found on the stamp of Camelot and on the official postcard. After her death, King Uther attempted to place a ban on the burgeoning nanotechnology field as proposed by Nimueh Lake, an academy friend of the royal couple. His plan was accepted and only recently revoked.

_Avalon Collapse_

 The Avalon Collapse is an event that took place two years ago. Similar to the World trade center located in America’s Twin Towers, Avalon was bombed. Among the 10,000 casualties and injured were several minor officials and the crown prince of Camelot. The officials survived with minor injuries. The prince was more unlucky.

_Prince Arthur and the Avalon Collapse_

This was the news story of the year. Prince Arthur was in the Avalon Collapse. Reportedly, he was seeing the French adaptation of “To a Stranger”, starring Nicolas Cazalé and Gaspard Ulliel (the original British block buster starred Benedict Cumberbatch and Martin Freeman) when the bomb went off. It was confirmed that he was not the target. Arthur sustained multiple injuries to the body and head. It was revealed on national television that he was in unstable condition for several days after the collapse. There is a reward for the unidentified stranger that saved the prince’s life by injecting him with nano-robots. There have been hundreds of applications internationally though all have been deemed false. As of today, Dr. Merlin Emrys has revealed that he was the one who saved the crown prince. He has refused a knighthood and medal, preferring to stay the royal nanotechnology specialist.

* * *

**People**

_Crown Prince Arthur Pendragon_

Arthur is the Crown Prince of Camelot. He attended the Royal Academy of Camelot and is an Oxford Alumni. At the tender age of twenty-seven, he is as of yet unmarried. His ex-girlfriends include Vivian Remmington, Sophia Sidhe, and Elena Pierce, who is happily married to Gwaine. There was a scandal after Sophia Sidhe involving Arthur. Edited footage portrayed the prince as cold and unattached. However, the full footage was released in a law suit. For example, in Sophia’s footage, he said, “I have visiting children in the hospital.” However, the unedited version was, “I hate visiting children in the hospital. I can’t do anything for them. I wish I was good at medicine. Then I could do something for them, instead of being paraded around looking pretty.” Sophia has apologized for her video and the Royal family has forgiven her. Arthur’ most recent flame may be Dr. Merlin Emrys. They have a good relationship and spend almost every waking second together. Arthur’s fans, though a little heartbroken, whole heartedly support the match. Arthur has commented calling them an “epic bromance”. As of late there is a “Brokeback Merlin” meme circulating the internet.

 _Dr. Merlin Emrys_  

Merlin was born in Ealdor, Wales. At the age of ten, he showed promise by hacking into several terrorist servers. He then turned over the information to the British government. His father died somewhere in the Amazon when he was twelve. A year or so afterwards, his mother, Hunith Emrys, moved the pair to Camelot under the care of her uncle, Gauis Wilson. He studied, on scholarship, at the Royal Academy of Camelot, being Valedictorian of his year and graduating at sixteen. He went on to study at Oxford and Yale. Emrys was offered a place at CERN. He turned in down in favor of returning to what he considered home. He has published five dissertations on nanotechnology and its practical applications. He has recently made public that he is indeed bisexual. He is also famous for his tandem bicycle, which took Facebook by storm.

 _Duchess Morgana Le Fey_  

Morgana Le Fey is twenty-second in line for the throne. Born of Uther and Vivianne, she is an illegitimate child. However, she is an heir to the throne through her mother, Uther’s second cousin. According to common custom, she would be caught in a limbo. However, Camelot has moved on with the times accepting her heritage. As so, she takes the legitimate parent’s rank. Morgana is a worldwide fashion icon. She is what they call a trend “maker or breaker”. Recently, fashions were on display at Fashion Week. She is close childhood friends with Guinevere Leodegrance.

_Gaius Wilson_

Gaius, now in his sixties, was a counselor to Uther Pendragon. In more recent years, he has taken to his vocation as the Royal Physician. In his younger days, Gaius dabbled in design. His greatest attester to his skill is the Avalon Center.

 _Uther Pendragon_  

King of Camelot, Uther Pendragon is the leader of one of the most stable countries in the world. After the loss of his wife, Uther detested experimental sciences and banned their use on the public. Just recently, he has revoked that ban. He is very conservative in his ideals.

_Hunith Emrys_

Hunith Emrys is the wife of zoologist Balinor Emrys and mother of nanotechnologist Merlin Emrys. She was appointed secretary of Finances and has built Camelot as one of the strongest creditor nations in the world.

* * *

**Nouns not featured in Magic in Metal but in the same Universe**

_Guinevere Leodegrance_

Commonly known as “Gwen Grace” to her fans, Guinevere is a world known children’s author. As of last year, her Angel series has won several awards and surpassed J. K. Rowling’s Harry Potter in sales. She attended Camelot Academy (not to be confused with Royal Academy of Camelot) and studied at Cambridge. She lives in Camelot and has recently announced her engagement to Lancelot Du Lac. She is good friends with Morgana Le Fey and Merlin Emrys.

_Lancelot Du Lac_

A famous football (soccer to Americans) player, he was born in Spain. After a crippling injury, he went back to school and got a degree in medicine. It was there that he met Merlin Emrys, a special guest speaker. They quickly bonded and Lancelot found himself visiting Camelot. Despite rumors, he is heterosexual and has announced his engagement to children’s author, Gwen Grace. He works with Red Cross and travels around the world providing medical care to children.

_Gwaine Eoin Macken_

Irish in origin, Gwaine is yet another football player. There has been controversy over whether his name is spelled “Gawain” or “Gwaine”. To that, he has said, “I'm not too sure. I was raised spelling it “G-A-W-A-I-N”. You lot have been pretty insistent in spelling it 'G-W-A-I-N-E'. I mean it’s always published that way and all my friends spell it that way so I had it changed in the end.” He then gave a cheeky wink, “I still spell it “G-A-W-A-I-N.” He was married to Elena Pierce this past year.

_Elena Macken nee Pierce_

Elena is known for her equestrian skills. She has won four medals at the Olympics. She married Gwaine Maken last year. She has not commented on the spelling of his name but spells it “G-A-W-A-I-N-E”.

_Merlin’s Tandem Bicycle_

It is lovingly called Aithusa. Merlin’s bicycle took face book by storm spawning its own face book page, fan club, and Wikipedia entry. Most recently seen riding this is Arthur Pendragon.

_Freya Lake_

She was Nimueh’s daughter and a good friend of Merlin’s. She was born with a weak heart. However, that did not stop her from going to Africa and saving wild life. Reportedly, she left her research to Merlin when she died, calling him her “best friend” and “only man in my life”. She died at the age of twenty- four. He published her works in “The Life and Times of Freya Lake”. There is an animated television show broadcasted in Camelot called “Freya’s Lake”. It is educational and features a new endangered species every week. The money made by the show is donated to many wildlife conservation organizations. She has been called this generation’s Jane Goodall.

_Angel Series_

Starring a servant girl named Angel, the novels chronicle Prince Bradley’s rise to fame. In the mix are the Wizard Colin and Witch Katherine, two opposing forces of great power who lovingly dote on the title character. The cast face the powers of fate and destiny under the great dragon. It is a spectacular series that questions a person’s morality, heritage, and choices.

Gwen has been praised for showing two sides to every story and making young adults question the choices they make and how that affects them later in life. Surprisingly, the series features a homosexual leading pair, Prince Bradley, and his lover, Colin. It is one of the first few series of its kind to have an openly homosexual lead pair. Though, the couple, affectionately called “Brolin”, was paired up as soon as the first book (even if it was not officiated until book five). Gwen has commented saying, “I knew from the start that Bradley and Colin were meant for each other. They had an automatic attraction. When characters write themselves out a certain way, you can’t let anyone from the other side of the [fourth] wall tell them no.” When asked about her challenges in marketing such a book she said, “It’s not a gay love story. It’s a regular love story that happens to feature two men. And then, it’s not even the main story. It’s about a group of friends fighting for what they believe in. The right editor recognized that.”

Since the rise in LGBT support, Angel has skyrocketed out of obscurity and into the lime light. When Merlin Emrys, a good friend and real life Colin, was asked, he said, “It’s about time someone saw what a gem she is.” Gwen has been asked about who the real Bradley is. She has replied, “Colin would never kiss and tell. I will never write and tell.” The Angel series now spans six volumes. Each can be read as a standalone novel.

* * *

**Conclusion**

Thank you for reading this comprehensive entry to the life of Camelot. It was difficult to discern from many sources and I’m sure you can feel my bias. However, this is as of yet the only documentation of its kind.  My home is a lovely place and I have not a better way to describe it. Morgana drags me out to shop and Gwen named a character after me (though I am not the proxy). Merlin is a good friend and we debate on many subjects together. Arthur constantly reminds me that Merlin is “off limits”. They make home feel like home.

Until you visit, you will never know the true beauty of Camelot.

Katharine Walker.

* * *

Compiler’s notes.

Thank you for reading my world guide to Magic in Metal. Note that this guide takes place a year after the events of Magic in Metal. However, I have not answered some questions.

In Magic in Metal, nanotechnology actually refers to bionanotechnology. And even more specifically, it refers to a robot that can alter your internal chemical balance. Millions of these can be placed inside the body making the organism healthier and stronger. Merlin has been a pioneer in the field making an AI system that makes all robots act in unison. That same system allows for multi-tasking. The program can be opened like any computer program. However, it is much more difficult to code as certain parameters much be reached before setting the program in motion. As of yet, bionanotech cannot complete any of the feats mentioned. It is purely of my own imagination.

Morgana is in line for the throne. Morgause abdicated for some reason. She married a French duke.

Uther hates all experimental sciences. He specifically hates the “miracle bots” that were supposed to save his wife. Nanotech was outlawed for many years resulting in Merlin working overseas.

Merlin and Arthur did not meet until that appointment. Arthur is six years older.

Merlin pumped Arthur full of nanobots during the Avalon Collapse (they were contraband). Later, Arthur was given nanotechnology by a foreign doctor. Merlin returned and became the Royal Nanotechnologist and Assistant Physician. He removed the one set, the one belonging to the foreign doctor, and left his nanobots in Arthur’s body at the Prince’s request. At this time, Arthur still walks around with a little bit of Merlin in him. That is still a secret.


End file.
